


and you deserve to be loved (and you deserve what you are given)

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: #B3ESS17, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not heavy, Fluff, M/M, Many Many Headcanons, Pining, There's Plot Too, god i hope it's fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tapi BoBoiBoy paham―pernah merasakan apresiasi dan kasih sayang  dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan dia ingin Fang juga merasakannya, betapa lezat dan manis rasanya. [#B3ESS17]





	and you deserve to be loved (and you deserve what you are given)

**Author's Note:**

> title is inspired by florence + the machine's third eye.  
> boboiboy (c) monsta  
> halo, aku secret santamu dan ini hadiah di tahun baru untukmu!  
> aku gabungkan fangboy dan sedikit mention kaizo di sini www dan genre fluff dan hurt/comfort.  
> semoga kamu suka~

Untuk ukuran prajurit pelindung dan penjaga bola-bola kuasa yang punya tinggi badan 6 kaki dan 2 inci, Fang punya kepala yang ukurannya mengalahkan gabungan paus biru dan gajah.

“Seumur-umur aku hidup, kau orang paling keras kepala yang kukenal.”

Biasanya Fang akan membalas dengan kalimat sarkasme atau sekedar memutar bola matanya. Tapi Fang hanya diam. Matanya tenang mengamati pergerakan anak-anak buah Kapten Separo di monitor. Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah BoBoiBoy, seolah-olah ingin mengusir kawannya itu.

“Kau sudah mengamati mereka selama.. berapa? Sepuluh jam? Tidak bergerak kemana-mana, tidak makan, tidak minum..,”

Tanggapan berikutnya yang dia dapat adalah anggukan kepala. Fang tetap cuek. Mungkin setelah ini kakinya yang digoyang-goyang.

BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang sedang dalam misi untuk menyelamatkan bola kuasa lain dari Kapten Separo. Berdasarkan data lengkap milik TAPOPS, bola kuasa itu tidak diketahui jenis apa dan parahnya, tidak termasuk dalam kategori generasi manapun, seperti Ochobot. Hal ini jelas-jelas menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bagi TAPOPS. Didampingi Komandan Koko Ci, mereka berlima turun tangan untuk menyelidiki asal-usul bola kuasa itu dan menyelamatkannya dari Kapten Separo.

Bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya mereka menjalankan misi bersama. Sebelumnya mereka telah menjalankan simulasi dan melawan berbagai macam penjahat, baik di dalam dan di luar bumi. Mereka berlima telah mengenal satu sama lain, bersamaan dengan kekuatan yang mereka masing-masing miliki.

Setidaknya begitu yang BoBoiBoy tahu.

Hingga Fang mengurung diri di ruang monitor selama kurang lebih sepuluh jam, dengan kertas-kertas dan __tablet__ berceceran di sekitar kursi, mendiamkan sepiring donat wortel yang diletakkan Yaya dan Ying di depan pintu ruang monitor. Dua gadis itu tak mengomel atau menasihati, hanya mengetuk pintu dan meminta Fang untuk tak lupa makan, kemudian pergi kembali mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing.

Gopal ikutan gerah dengan sikap Fang yang ganjil. Bahkan sempat mengancam akan mengubah pintu ruang monitor jadi dinding cokelat batang, namun tidak digubris. Pantang mundur, dia mengancam lagi akan mengubah gitar Fang jadi pizza. Kemudian dari dalam ruang monitor, tinju bayangan Fang menghantam Gopal tepat di perutnya. Gopal tidak berani lagi menghampiri Fang.

BoBoiBoy sempat menanyakan Komandan Koko Ci, mengapa dia tidak berbicara kepada Fang? Hitung-hitung Koko Ci lebih mengenal Fang sejak kecil. “Biarkan dia sendirian. Seperti abangnya, dia jenis orang yang butuh sendirian untuk waktu yang lama.” kata Koko Ci yang kemudian kembali memeriksa keadaan HookaBot.

Maka adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika BoBoiBoy mengetuk pintu ruang monitor dan menemukan kenop pintunya tidak terkunci.

Kini dia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengajak Fang beristirahat. Jika ada cermin di sini, mungkin dia akan mendorong Fang untuk melihat sendiri kondisi badannya yang menyedihkan.

“Fang, kau harus tidur.”

“Aku sibuk.” balas Fang. Oh, tanggapan verbal. BoBoiBoy tidak menyangka kemajuannya bisa sepesat ini.

"Fang, ayo istirahat sebentar saja, ya?"

"Tidak mau."

“Fang, bagaimana kalau kita bergantian mengintai?”

“Tidak mau.”

“Badanku lebih fit dan terjaga daripada kau,”

“Berisik. Pergi sana.”

“Fang.”

Bahu yang menegang dan alis mengkerut, satu ucapan salah keluar dari mulut BoBoiBoy dan Fang akan __mencakar__ nya. Saat itu juga. Tanpa ampun.

“Aku masih kuat. Bisa jadi bajak laut jelek ini bangun dan kalau aku __meleng__  sedetik saja, ada kemungkinan dia telah menodongkan senjatanya tepat di mata kita semua.”

“Fang, dia tidak akan―”

Fang memutar badannya, menghadap BoBoiBoy. “Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, diam saja!”

Sungguh sebenarnya BoBoiBoy ingin langsung saja menggeret paksa Fang dan menempatkannya ke kasur dan meninabobokan sekalian jika perlu.

 _ _Oh.__  BoBoiBoy melihatnya.

Dia melihat api besar yang menyala di mata Fang. Menyalak liar, buah dari kurang istirahat, kurang petunjuk dalam memecahkan identitas bola kuasa misterius, kurang nutrisi, dan mungkin, kurangnya apresiasi dari orang yang dia kagumi―dan kebetulan berbagi ikatan darah dengannya.

BoBoiBoy tidak pernah paham bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kakak, perempuan atau laki-laki. BoBoiBoy tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk beropini tentang Jenderal Kaizo. Tegas, tangguh, dan tajam. Mungkin sebab itu Fang selalu merasa dia __kurang__ , tidak __cukup__  baik, punya kewajiban untuk membuktikan dirinya, melawan batas kemampuannya lebih dari yang diperlukan.

Padahal, Fang tak perlu melakukan itu.

Tapi BoBoiBoy paham―pernah merasakan apresiasi dan kasih sayang  dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan dia ingin Fang juga merasakannya, betapa lezat dan manis rasanya. Dia ingin Fang tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan yang terbaik. Bahwa Fang adalah kawan, prajurit, sekaligus pujaannya yang lebih baik daripada dia kira.

Bahwa Fang tak perlu melukai dirinya sendiri hanya untuk sesuatu dari seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membalasnya dengan hal serupa.

( _ _Dan bagian ini membuat BoBoiBoy tersedak karena, ah, menunjukkan sekali betapa hipokrit dirinya. Dia dan Fang adalah pribadi yang sama dalam beberapa aspek, dan salah satunya adalah__ ini _ _.__ )

“Coklat panas.”

“Ah?”

“Donat wortel.”

Mata Fang berkedip, bingung, berusaha memahami apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

“Donat wortel. Kalau kau istirahat sebentar saja, akan kuhangatkan. Kau setidaknya harus makan, Fang.”

Seketika postur tubuh dan tatapan mata Fang melunak.

“A-Aku harus...,” Mata Fang bolak-balik melirik antara monitor dan BoBoiBoy.

“Kita bisa nonton film. Kesukaanmu. __Blade Runner__? __Space Odyssey__? Terserah,”

Fang agak memiringkan kepalanya, menimbang tawaran BoBoiBoy.

"Mau kupijit?"

Fang menatapnya datar.

"Pijit saja. Um. Lehermu pasti pegal kan karena terlalu lama mendongak? Matamu juga butuh istirahat, tidak baik menatap layar terang di ruangan gelap lama-lama." terang BoBoiBoy.

Fang mengangguk pelan.

“Tiga gelas.” Akhirnya Fang bersuara.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Tentu saja.”

“Donatnya yang banyak. Sepuluh buah tidak cukup.”

“Seratus donat wortel pun kubelikan.”

“Benar ya?”

“..Mungkin tidak. Donat wortel yang tersisa di penyimpanan tidak sampai seratus, tapi mungkin lebih dari sepuluh. Dan kalaupun aku punya uang, tidak ada Bibi Kantin di luar angkasa.”

Fang terkekeh walaupun tidak ada yang lucu, tapi BoBoiBoy menyukainya―Fang yang santai, tertawa bebas, dan tersenyum manis.

Ada __sesuatu__ yang meluap di dada BoBoiBoy, seperti bahagia dan dicampur bangga. Ketika Fang berbicara lagi―“Aku mau __Star Wars__ , yang __Rogue One__ saja. Oh sial, minggu ini di bioskop bumi __The Last Jedi__ lagi diputar ya!”―dia baru sadar napasnya tertahan selama __itu__.

“Baiklah, permintaan Tuan siap dilaksanakan,” gurauan BoBoiBoy sukses menarik senyum di bibir Fang. “Ini, minumlah air putih dulu.”

“Terima kasih,” bisik Fang sebelum meneguk habis isi botol air putih yang diberikan BoBoiBoy. “Kau.. kau benar-benar melakukannya? Untukku?” tanya Fang dengan parau.

“Yup,” BoBoiBoy mengambil lagi botol kosong untuk dibuang. “Apapun untukmu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kau...,”

Fang memandangnya; dengan mata merahnya, wajahnya yang pucat dan tirus. BoBoiBoy menelan mentah-mentah jawaban yang ingin dia katakan, memendam kalimat itu sedalam-dalamnya agar tak lagi muncul ke permukaan hatinya, dan menjawab, “Aku kawanmu, tentu saja aku peduli denganmu.”

**Author's Note:**

> tinggi badannya ngasal ok aku ngira-ngira saja /jdar  
> hwa akhirnya selesai juga event secret santanya o/ terima kasih untuk panitia B3ESS17, kak mona dan kak khaidir, sudah menyelenggarakan event ini dengan baik. terima kasih untuk kamu, nona penerima fanfiction ini. berkat kamu aku bisa keluar dari writerblock :')  
> dan terima kasih juga pada kalian yang sudah membaca.  
> selamat tahun baru 2018 ;)


End file.
